The present invention relates generally to heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to controlling HVAC systems having thermal storage to improve vehicle fuel economy.
In order to improve the fuel economy of automotive vehicles, some are creating engine/powertrain systems to operate in high efficiency modes under certain light load operating conditions. Such high efficiency modes may include, for example, cylinder deactivation or homogeneous charge, compression ignition (HCCI) engine operating modes. Thus, it is desirable to be able to operate the vehicles for a high percentage of the time in the high efficiency modes (as opposed to less efficient normal engine operating modes). But these high efficiency modes can generally only operate when the load from the vehicle is below a certain level.